


day 6 - nsfw

by im_on_craic



Series: oihina week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Lace, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa gets home, he's pleasantly surprised to see his darling boyfriend sitting on their bed, wearing a very frilly outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day 6 - nsfw

When Oikawa gets home, he's pleasantly surprised to see his darling boyfriend sitting on their bed, wearing a very frilly outfit.

 

Hinata's milky white thighs are enclosed in white, lace stockings, that reach just above the knee, and leave a sliver of skin peeking out from where the stockings end and the skirt begins. It's a pretty pink thing, with several frills, but lace embroidery. It stops beneath Hinata's ass, and Oikawa knows that if his boyfriend kneels forward just the slightest, he'd get an eyeful of two smooth globes, shaped by years of volleyball receives. His boyfriend knows him too well, Oikawa thinks as he eyes the very cute, but simple top Hinata's decided to pair his outfit with. It's nothing much, just a white shirt with a lace pocket over his breast and a v-neck. He'd chosen something basic, because he'd known the attention would be on his legs that night.

 

Oikawa sets his bag down by the wall, flashing Hinata a muddled grin. "Whatcha doing?" He presses, slowly making his way towards the bed. Hinata blinks, like he's just noticed Oikawa was there. He turns from where he'd been facing the wall to the side of them, offering Oikawa a sweet smile, before pushing himself up from his kneeling back position. The skirt moves, and Oikawa manages to barely see the curve of his ass. 

 

"I was waiting for you," Hinata answers, his feet coming out from under him until they're placed on the wooden floor. He quietly moves across the room, until he's standing in front of Oikawa, curly head tilted back and his beautiful chestnut eyes meet Oikawa's. His cheeks look almost flushed, and Oikawa wonders if it's from embarrassment or from desire. 

 

He reaches a hand up, until his long fingers card through Hinata's curls. "Were you now?" He murmurs, satisfaction rolling through his chest when Hinata leans into his touch, eyes falling shut. He nods, a soft sigh escaping his lips, and Oikawa's chest fills with pure adoration. He eyes flicker down once, and he asks, "so what's with the outfit?"

 

Hinata's eyes snap open then, and his cheeks tint just a little darker. He looks away, one hand reaching up to clutch at the front of Oikawa's jacket. "I dunno," he mumbles, his other hand sliding into Oikawa's jacket, and around his waist. He pulls, and Oikawa follows, stepping into his smaller boyfriend's embrace. "I wanted to, y'know," he says after a while, burying his face in Oikawa's chest. The hand that's outside of the jacket wraps firmly around Oikawa's wrist, guiding his hand down until it rests over his ass. "Give you a little present. For your promotion at work."

 

Oikawa smiles, burying his face in Hinata's messy hair. "A present?" He repeats, and Hinata nods. His fingers toy with one of the frills on the skirt, wrapping the material around his index finger. "I'm flattered," he teases, and he hears Hinata softly scoff. His hand trails down the skirt, until it slips right under, and his fingers trail up his ass. He's thinking about the softness of the two globes, when his thoughts abruptly come to a halt.

 

He blinks, letting his fingers get another feel of what he certainly did _not_ imagine. As they reach their destination again, Oikawa's thoughts are confirmed. He smirks, letting his fingers play with the sheer material of Hinata's lace panties. "What's this?" He purrs, and he feels Hinata shiver. 

 

"It's for you," Hinata replies, pulling back just the slightest so they can see each other again. Oikawa levels him with a starved look, letting the pads of his fingers rub soothing circles into Hinata's skin. 

 

Oikawa leans forward, lets his nose bump against Hinata's. Their breaths fan across each other's faces, and their lips almost brush. "All for me?" He murmurs, letting his eyes flutter shut. He vaguely registers the jerky nod Hinata gives, offering only a quiet, pleased chuckle in return. 

 

He dips down, pressing his lips softly against Hinata's. The other's are sugary, just like the rest of him, and Oikawa wonders if all those lollipop wrappers he'd seen in the living room were from this. His boyfriend must have put a lot of thought into this. He lets them share a sweet kiss for a few moments more, before he's quickly picking up the pace. His tongue probes at Hinata's lips, and with a soft, almost lovely sigh, Hinata opens up.

 

If he'd thought Hinata's lips were delicious, the inside is  _heavenly_. His tongue plays with Oikawa's, almost shyly, and lets Oikawa take the lead. For this, Oikawa is grateful, because he gets to explore the burning heat of Hinata's mouth, his tongue pressing against everything and anything. Hinata pants, and Oikawa takes note of the saliva slowly building up in his mouth.

 

He pulls away then, watching the thin string of saliva hang between them. Hinata's cheeks are red from exertion, and his eyes almost seem cloudy. "You okay?" Oikawa murmurs, nuzzling against Hinata's neck. Hinata nods, his hands traveling up his shoulders. He sloppily pushes Oikawa's jacket off his shoulders, hands toying with Oikawa's dress shirt next. 

 

Never one to sit back, Oikawa gets to work. His teeth nip at the soft skin of Hinata's neck, hands creeping under his shirt. There's faint goosebumps forming over the surface of his skin, and Oikawa absolutely loves it. When his fingers finally reach his nipples, Hinata lets out a soft cry that Oikawa's heart instantly records. Hinata's fingers suddenly stop their track to unbutton Oikawa's shirt, shaking on his chest. 

 

His mouth is still sucking and biting at Hinata's pale skin when Hinata pushes him away. "What?" Oikawa groans, letting his eyebrow twitch in slight irritation. 

 

Hinata gulps, eyes nervously flickering around the room. "Can we sit on the bed?" He quietly requests, his hand reaching down to tangle with Oikawa's. His heart softens, and he leans forward to press a soft kiss to Hinata's lips. Oikawa gently guides him over to the bed, taking a seat, before tugging Hinata closer. 

 

His boyfriend stands between his legs, his own lace covered legs shifting back and forth. He almost looks nervous, and Oikawa can't stop himself from reaching for him. " _Hey_ ," he says, letting his fingers tap up and down the side of Hinata's pale thighs. "You still alright?"

 

Hinata nods, shaking his head as if to clear some sort of cloud that was surrounding it. He looks back at Oikawa, brown eyes hiding something. Oikawa wants to press, but apparently he doesn't have to. "Don't prep me," Hinata says, eyes hard and determined. Oikawa's mouth drops open, and he goes to protest, but Hinata swiftly cuts him off, "I already did it myself."

 

Oikawa blinks.

 

"You did what now?" He says, voice flat.

 

Hinata's cheeks blossom a whole new shade of red, and stumbles to reply. "S-Since it's a gift, I already did the work, y'know? I wanted to give you this since, you, uh, always do it for me, so I was gonna, like, do all the work, for you, 'cause you're usually doing everything, and I wanted to switch it up for once, but if you don't want to, that's totally fine, like, we can do whatever--"

 

" _Shouyo_ ," Oikawa says, rushing to stop any further rambling. His own cheeks flush with a sort of sheepishness that he hardly sees in himself. "It's cool," he assures, quickly tangling their hands together, "I'd love that." His face feels like it's on fire. "Thank you."

 

Hinata nods, lip pursuing. After a moment, he finally looks back up, and Oikawa offers him a shy smile. Hinata bites his lip, before giving one back. "Lay down," he says then, pushing Oikawa back. Oikawa complies, moving up the bed and laying back. Before, though, he tugs his dress shirt off, the one Hinata had previously forgotten. `

 

From the corner of his eye, he can see Hinata doing the same, and he reveals more of his soft ivory skin. Soon, Hinata's climbing into bed, his pretty skirt falling over him. Oikawa reaches over, but Hinata quickly slaps his hand away. 

 

"Let me," he says, slowly climbing over Oikawa's thighs. Oikawa frantically reaches over for a pillow, so he can see his darling's face without presenting him with the worst triple chin in human history. Hinata giggles, and Oikawa's sucked into some cute hell where the only sounds he hears are Hinata giggling and Hinata panting. He only snaps back to the real world when he feels his zipper being tugged down, and Hinata's small hands touching his bare skin. He glances between where Hinata's hand toys with the waistband of his boxers, and Hinata's actual face. 

 

Hinata's given him plenty blowjobs since they started dating. He's instigated them and complied with them. He's also not an amateur in the lesser liked act of hand jobs. The point is, Hinata's done things to his dick, both casual and freaky. So now, seeing Hinata stare at the bulge of his dick under his briefs like it's some sort of alien, makes even Oikawa feel self-conscious. 

 

He begins to cough out, "are you alri--," before he's unceremoniously cut off by Hinata's hand taking a dive into his boxers. He splutters, and melts into the touch. The softness of his boyfriend's hand slowly brings him to a full boner, and Oikawa thanks the heavens that Hinata knows just how to touch him. " _Shit_ ," he groans, arching his back. 

 

After a while, Hinata finally unsheathes him, and the cold air of the room does nothing to lessen his arousal. "Pass me the lube," Hinata politely requests, and Oikawa realizes it's the firs thing he's said since he'd told Oikawa to lay down. The thought kind of irks him, but he doesn't push any further. 

 

The cold gel doesn't stop his boner, and Oikawa's afraid nothing ever will. Once he's all slicked up, Hinata kneels, hands reaching under his skirt. The skirt moves as Hinata's hands move around, and Oikawa wonders what he's doing, until the skirt shifts a little at the front, and he gets an eyeful of Hinata's pretty pink cock hidden behind a see through lace. His own cock twitches, and he gives a soft moan. 

 

Hinata must've known what he did, the sneaky bastard, and he flashes Oikawa a sly smirk, before shuffling forward. "I'm going down," he informs him, his hands placed on Oikawa's lower abdomen. They only stay there momentarily, before Hinata changes his mind and grabs his hands instead. Oikawa's heart swells. 

 

So very slowly, Hinata lowers himself down on Oikawa's cock, soft pants leaving his lips. " _T-Tooru_ ," he cries when he's finally settled all the way down. Oikawa holds back the urge to just flip them over and ram into Hinata like there's no tomorrow. "Ah," Hinata mewls, gently rocking his hips forward.

 

Despite how fucking slow this is all going, Oikawa says, "take your time, baby." The words soothe Hinata, and also maybe motivate him, because he answers with three hip rolls, all accompanied with the sweetest sounds he's ever made. Oikawa groans. "Just like that," he praises, watching the blush rise high on Hinata's cheeks.

 

Hinata bites down on his lip, slowly shifting his feet. Then, he begins bouncing and Oikawa's whole world turns upside down. The different angle allows Oikawa to hit every spot in Hinata, and lets Hinata find his own pleasure point quickly. Oikawa vaguely registers the soft brush of lace against his cock, and realizes Hinata had never actually taken the pretty underwear off. The thought releases a whole new wave of pleasure rolling over him. 

 

"You're doing so good, baby," he moans out, fingers tightening their hold on Hinata's. "You're so beautiful," he says, watching the thin sheen of sweat on Hinata's skin glisten with each movement. Hinata blinks his eyes open, and his pupils are huge. "So pretty, babe," Oikawa adds, this time quieter. 

 

While Oikawa showers his boyfriend with all these flattering comments, all Hinata can manage is a constant mantra of _tooru tooru tooru_. With each bounce of his hips comes either Oikawa's name, a moan, or both. Oikawa smirks, letting his hips thrust up into the air. When they do, Hinata lets out a scream, and his whole body shudders with pleasure, begging Oikawa to do it again. 

 

"Of course, my love," Oikawa purrs, watching the white skin of Hinata's thighs slap against the trousers they'd only partially pulled off. 

 

His hips thrust up into the warm heat of Hinata, and although he really enjoys this, Oikawa desperately wishes Hinata was on his knees instead, face pressed against the bed, and thighs quivering with each thrust Oikawa gave. He puts it aside for now, because he knows this isn't the only round they'll go this evening (or at least he hopes it's not). He focuses his attention back on his whining boyfriend, and pleasuring him the way he knows only he can. 

 

It doesn't take long for Hinata to finally come, and Oikawa rips one hand out of Hinata's grip, only to hike the front of Hinata's skirt up and watch the front of his pretty underwear dampen with come. The sight is enough to make him come, and he manages to do it right as Hinata is coming back down on his cock. Hinata, drained from such a fucking, immediately goes to collapse on him, and Oikawa sits up just in time to catch him in his arms. The shift in position makes his cock give another jerk, and his seed pours heavily into Hinata's hole. 

 

"Sorry," Hinata mumbles when it's over. "Made you do all the work again."

 

He's probably pouting now, so Oikawa can't help the wicked smirk that crosses his features. "Who said we were done?" He murmurs, and Hinata stiffens in his hold. Oikawa's smirk stretches impossibly wider.

 

He hasn't seen a skirt in his room since his high school days when he had girlfriends, but the thought of them making a sudden reappearance doesn't bother him even in the slightest. 


End file.
